Kid Icarus Uprising: The Metroid Chapter
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Everyone knew this SHOULD have happened! Kid Icarus and Metroid! Pit finds himself fighting Space Pirates to get back the Sacred Treasures. Along the way, however, he finds someone he thought he'd never see on his world. Someone he only thought he could meet out there, where everyone gathered for the ultimate battles. Can he and Samus work together, or will the treasures be lost?


Hey guys, this is just a one-shot, but can you blame me? This is the crossover EVERYONE was expecting! This is the one LONE Chapter people WANTED this to happen, so I've change some things up and have Pit go up against the REAL Space Pirates! Why? Well, I'll let Palutena do the talking in the fic. Not exactly sure, but I guess I'll post this in Uprising alone, since… How many crossovers of Uprising and Metroid are there!? None. Not even a category just yet. Oh well…

Now, just remember, because I'm changing the enemies around, I'm changing the boss around. Also, beware of slight OOCness from Samus, mainly because this is a one-shot offshoot of her main timeline: a little 'what-if' scenario if you will. What is that scenario you might ask? Read and find out! LOLZ!

Just note that Samus is using her iconic 'Varia Suit'.

(Story Begin)

Palutena informed Pit that the Space Pirates had stolen the consolation that held the Three Sacred Treasures and he had to recover them before it was too late. Pit flew after the Space Pirate Ship and managed to infiltrate it after, oddly enough, defending it from Underworld Forces trying to retrieve it for themselves. Battling the Space Pirates weren't easy, but Pit managed to get to the upper decks with the help of a grind rail from Palutena. Upon reaching the upper decks, he ran into more underworld forces, but they were preoccupied fighting the Space Pirates. It took awhile, but he managed to fight off both sides, well after watching them go at it for a few minutes.

"Pit, you're not trying to slack off, are you?" asked Palutena, as he destroyed the final enemy, a Phil-and-Collin.

"What, it's fun to watch others fight. Besides, that battle would have been double tough if I got involved," replied Pit, moving away from the Clubberskull fighting two more Pirates to the other room, "And can you blame me? This is a front row seat, and it doesn't even cost anything."

Palutena couldn't argue with him as they headed into the side room, only to find someone trapped on the other side of a glass wall, chained up in energy binds and a weird headband on around her head.

"Um… who's she?" asked Palutena, as Pit went about unlocking the glass door.

Pit took one look at her and recognized her immediately.

"Samus, what are you doing here? And how'd YOU get captured by the Space Pirates, your own enemies?" asked Pit, using the Silver Bow's blades to free his former ally.

(AN1)

"Not a fun story," replied Samus, rubbing her wrists for a few seconds before removing the headband, "After destroying the Phazon Home world, you don't want hear about THAT tale, I moved on to more bounty hunting. Having destroyed Meta-Ridley, you remember him right?"

"Metal Dragon that nearly destroyed Falcon's ship? Yeah, you don't forget a guy like that," replied Pit as they made their way to the where the Clubberskull was fighting the pirates.

(AN2)

"Well, I thought the Pirates would disband, well at least for awhile. Little did I know that the Pirates working on the Phazon Project were just a small section of the main forces, Meta-Ridley overseeing their operations. Well, next thing I know Ridley's ship, this one, manages to hijack my ship and catch me off guard," continued Samus, before concentrating her Power Suit back on, "This headband messed up my focus, so I couldn't activate my suit. I've been here for about a day."

(AN3)

"How aren't you hungry?" asked Palutena.

"Chozo DNA; allows me to go for up to seventy-two hours before I truly need to eat," replied Samus, charging up her Power Beam.

(AN4)

"Neat," replied Pit, before looking at the Clubberskull that finally managed to defeat the two Space Pirates, "So, how do you want to handle this one?"

"Let's see," said Samus, bringing up a scan before the Clubberskull noticed them, "It says here that there aren't any true vulnerable points we can exploit. I guess we just go full force."

Samus unleashed a Power Shot to say 'Hi' to the Clubberskull, allowing Pit to charge up a shot from his Silver Bow. They looked at each other and nodded, separating when the Clubberskull charged at them and Pit started rapid firing while Samus unleashed a few missiles. It didn't take long, as the Pirates did get some of its health down before they joined the battle. Pit and Samus smiled, glad that they didn't lose any prowess as a team.

"So, what have you been doing since the Tournaments?" asked Samus.

"Mainly patrols, at least until Medusa returned," replied Pit, as they headed for the elevator.

With a drink of the gods from Palutena restoring Pit's strength, they were ready to face Ridley.

"Did you see the Komaytos outside?" asked Pit.

"Yeah, Metroid Wannabees I like to call them," said Samus, as the elevator came to a stop.

Ridley wasn't anywhere in sight, but the box containing three treasures was broken, meaning that Ridley had managed to equip them.

"Okay, how would the light arrows work for Ridley again?" asked Pit.

"Well, I hate to say this, Samus, but the Light Arrows can pierce your armor, much like your Plasma Beam is able to pierce through enemies. However, the Wings of Pegasus aren't very useful to him, just helps him fly without too much concentration. It's the Mirror shield you want to worry about. It can deflect even your Plasma Beam Samus," informed Palutena as Ridley showed up, his wings glowing and the mirror shield covering his chest, "I'm not really sure what we can do here."

"Well, I'm not without alternative arsenals," replied Samus, switching to her missiles.

Ridley blasted them with Light Arrows bathed in flame as it swept the battlefield, forcing Pit and Samus to dodge. Samus let off a few missiles, which was able to bypass the Mirror Shield and hurt Ridley a bit. However, Ridley was tough to begin with, so it wasn't that effective.

"Get him to the ground," said Pit, "I can't physically hit him from here and it's the only way for me to get around the Mirror Shield."

"On it!" replied Samus, firing a Super Missile, "HEY RIDLEY! OVER HERE!"

Ridley turned to his nemesis and charged at her, dodging the Super Missile and attempted grabbing onto Samus, only for her to go into a morph ball and move away. She left behind a bomb which got Ridley to flinch for a second, allowing Pit to get some melee hits with the blades of his Silver Bow. Ridley was getting angry and knocked Pit back with his tail while firing another flaming light arrow at Samus, hitting her as she got out of morph ball. This allowed Ridley to grab onto her.

"I'm going to kill you, once and for all, Samus!" declared Ridley in a roar.

(AN5)

"Not likely," said Samus, activating her Grapple Beam, which attached to the Mirror Shield, "PIT NOW!"

Samus used her Chozo strength to pull off the Mirror Shield just in time for a charged Arrow to hit Ridley, forcing him to let go of Samus.

"EAT PLASMA BEAM!" shouted Samus, letting loose another Charged Shot on Ridley, forcing him to cry out in pain.

Samus landed back on the platform, Pit rushing to her side.

"Shall we?" asked Pit.

"Let's," replied Samus, powering up her arm cannon to max capacity, "I just hope I don't suffocate before my ship gets here."

"No worries, Samus," said Pit, mentally shuffling his powers, "Palutena can call you back to Sky World and your ship can pick you up there."

Pit unleashed a Mega Laser at the same time Samus let loose with a Zero Laser. The combined power of the lasers blasted through Ridley's armor, knocking the Wings of Pegasus and the Light Arrows out of him as he crashed against the side of his ship.

"And another Dragon bites the dust!" called out Pit in victory.

"Is that what you're doing now?" wondered Samus, "Making up victory cries?

(AN6)

Pit ignored her for that quip and grabbed the box and gathered the Three Sacred Treasures in it, before locking it again tight. Pit turned to see Samus gasping for breath now that her Power Suit was gone.

"Palutena," said Pit, getting close to Samus, "Anytime now!"

"Oh, right, sorry," apologized Palutena, a slightly guilty smile on her face, "I was enjoying the fight from here. You're right, it IS entertaining AND cost effective."

(AN7)

Palutena quickly used her holy light to transport the two of them to her palace, preventing Samus from suffocating.

* * *

Samus took a few seconds to regain her breath, Sky World's atmosphere able to work with her human DNA. She held a small smile as she looked up to Palutena, gratitude shown on her face.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena," said Samus, giving a slight bow.

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad we were able to help," said Palutena.

"Help nothing, we totally kicked butt!" declared Pit, before collapsing down, "Now, can I get the rest of the day off? I need some sleep after fighting Ridley."

"Go ahead. Medusa will still be there to fight tomorrow," replied Palutena.

"And Samus, be a little more careful next time," said Pit as he left Palutena's throne room, "wouldn't want to have to 'save' you again."

"Oh please, considering how many times I beat YOU in the tournaments, you were lucky to have me there. You couldn't have defeated Ridley without me," quipped Samus as she followed him, "I'm an intergalactic bounty hunter."

"And _**I**_ am Captain of Palutenta's army. If I ever need help, the Centurions are at my beck and call," replied Pit as they headed outside.

"I'm a one-woman arsenal that doesn't NEED backup," countered Samus, "Between my Beams, Missiles, and Bombs, I can take care of any threat, any time."

(AN8)

"Wanna go another round, RIGHT NOW!" challenged Pit, turning to her, all thoughts of rest pushed to the back of his mind.

"Oh please, I could use a cool down after fighting a real threat like Ridley!" responded Samus, getting in his face.

The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds before pulling back and laughing a bit.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Pit?" asked Samus, as she noticed her ship coming through the atmosphere.

"I could say the same for you, Samus," said Pit, before jumping up to another cloud to dodge her Stun Whip she decided to sweep under him at the last second, "What was that for?"

"To see if you can still move like during the tournaments," smirked Samus as her ship moved next to her, "Thanks again, angel boy. I'll see you at the next tournament."

With that, Samus jumped in her ship and it headed away from the planet.

"That woman is something else," said Pit, smiling while shaking his head as he headed off back to his room.

(Story End)

I know, you wanted a WHOLE 'chapter' dedicated to the two of them heading through the ship together, but I didn't really feel the need to have Pit carry morph ball Samus along the exceedingly long grind rail. Sadly enough, you don't have a lot after the grind rail. I ended up going with it because Ridley would want to keep Samus close by to keep an eye on her, preventing her from escaping on her own. Yeah, expectations are higher than I could conceivably meet, so there's no way I'm gonna try. Anyone who wants to do better, go for it! So don't think mine is the only one! So, let's get to it! AUTHOR NOTES!

AN1: Random weapon is random. Main reason is I wanted a bow because Samus remembers Pit using a Bow in the Tournament. And the Silver Bow is closest to the Palutena Bow.

AN2: Pit's most likely to meet Meta-Ridley during the Great Maze area, where you fight ALL the bosses.

AN3: Take this with a grain of salt. Personal interpretation, plus if Samus was held any longer, she would have either been killed or dead from starvation. That one-day thing is also random.

AN4: Beams ARE stacked already, just saying Power Beam because that's iconic. Power beam incorporates Wave, Ice, AND Plasma Beam already; just something to keep in mind.

AN5: Ridley's voice is your own interpretation. Yes, it's a roar, but if you want to give him an actual 'voice', don't give it too much thought. It's a video game that breaks the fourth wall, so yeah…

AN6: It's just a little quip, like what Magnus does in Chapter Two, something like that.

AN7: What? Palutena is referencing to the early lines of the fic… It works!

AN8: Generic boasts by the two characters. It's just a little humor to round out the episode on.

Okay, I think that will end this off. I know this should be the next chapter of Digimon, but don't worry about it. It's just something of a side thing. Thanks to the references of this chapter alongside the later references. Also, if they didn't want us thinking about these two titles in a crossover, then they wouldn't have had Komaytos in the original Kid Icarus!

Thanks for the views! I'll get back to Digimon hopefully by next week!

Later,

RDF2


End file.
